Crashed The Wedding
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: sasuke has just learned that his childhood friend and ex-lover naruto is engage to marry neji. can sasuke stop the wedding and win naruto back? or will he let him marry neji? songfic sasunaru nejinaru sakuhina itaoc


Crashed the wedding

Sasuke Uchiha was at the tea shop, where Naruto said he'll meet him there.

'_Where the hell is that dobe' _he thought.

Just then he saw said blond enter the tea shop.

"Hey teme" Naruto said as he started to walk where Sasuke is.

"Hn dobe, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Teme, I told you not to call me that" Naruto said pouting at the nickname Sasuke called him.

"Hn" was Sasuke's response.

Then Naruto began to sigh.

"Anyway I have an announcement to make" he began.

"what is it?" Sasuke asked.

Then he noticed Naruto playing with something with his finger.

"Well uh guess what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm getting married" Naruto said.

'_M…m…married the dobe is getting married? MY dobe' _Sasuke thought as the words began to sink in.

"With who?" he asked.

"With Neji" Naruto said.

"Hyuuga, you're getting married to Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes what other Neji Hyuuga do you know" Naruto said.

"So when's the wedding?" Sasuke asked.

"This Saturday" Naruto said.

"That's soon" Sasuke said.

"Well, we got engage two months ago and well you were in China for business and I didn't have time to tell you since we were planning the wedding and we just finished yesterday" Naruto said.

"And I was wondering if you could come to the wedding" he said.

"I'll think about it" Sasuke said.

"Oh well then that's all I have to say…see ya" Naruto said sadly as he was about to was to walk away.

"Wait Naruto" Sasuke said stopping him.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the raven.

"Where is the wedding taking place?" Sasuke asked.

"You know that church from across the street well that's where the wedding is taking place" Naruto said before he left the tea shop.

'_This Saturday, I'll stop that wedding' _Sasuke thought before he left the tea house.

When he got home, he saw his brother with his girlfriend on the couch watching television.

"I'm home" he said.

And both Itachi and Kitty turned to face him.

"Welcome home Sasuke" Itachi said.

"Did you talk to Naruto?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, he told me he's engage to marry Hyuuga" Sasuke said.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said.

Then he went up the stairs.

"Sasuke, might not show it, but he's hurting inside with the news" Itachi said.

"Yeah, Itachi I think there's something you should know" Kitty said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he looked at his girlfriend in his arm.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was in his room thinking.

'_Damn it, Naruto is getting married to that good for nothing Hyuuga' _he thought.

Then he remembered the day when he and Naruto were little.

_Flashback_

_Little Sasuke and little Naruto were playing on the playground when little Naruto said._

"_Hey Sasuke, you know that wedding we went?"_

"_Yeah what about it?" little Sasuke asked._

"_Well the bride look very pretty and um I want to be a bride when I grow up" Naruto said._

"_Naruto you have to marry someone" Sasuke said._

"_I know and that's why I want to marry Sasuke" Naruto said grinning._

"_Marry me?" Sasuke asked blushing._

"_Yeah I want to marry Sasuke" Naruto said blushing as well._

"_Well Sasuke wants to marry Naruto too" Sasuke said._

_As he bend down on one knee, confusing Naruto._

"_Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked._

"_My mommy said that my daddy bend down to ask her hand in marriage" Sasuke said._

"_Really? Well we need a ring my mommy showed me the ring that my daddy gave her" Naruto said._

_Then Sasuke took out something from his pocket and took a ring that he was planning on giving to Naruto anyway and said._

"_Here" as he put it on Naruto's cute feminine finger._

"_So what now?" Naruto asked._

"_We kiss" Sasuke said._

"_Okay" Naruto said._

_As they were inches away from kissing when both Sasuke's and Naruto's siblings came their way._

"_Time to go Naru-chan" Kitty said as she picked up her brother in her arms._

"_Come Sasuke" Itachi said as he took his brother's hand._

"_Hey Kitty guess what?" Naruto asked._

"_What?" Kitty asked._

"_Sasuke and me are getting married" Naruto said._

"_Really? Well guess I get to make you a pretty dress then" Kitty said._

"_Yay" cheered Naruto._

"_You gave him the ring?" Itachi asked._

"_Yeah I did" Sasuke said._

"_Bye Sasuke" Naruto said as Kitty carried him home._

"_Let's go Sasuke" Itachi said as he and Sasuke left._

_End of flashback_

'_I wonder if Naruto remembered that day, guess no he's engage to Neji' _Sasuke thought before he fell asleep.

Not knowing that Naruto was thinking the exact same thing when they were little as well.

'_I did I make the right decision to get married to Neji' _he thought as he saw the engagement ring that Neji gave him.

Then he looked at the necklace where he put the ring that Sasuke gave him when they were little, Kitty made it a necklace to the put the ring in.

'_Does Sasuke even remember that promise' _he thought as he continued to watch the necklace.

'_Sasuke do you remember that promise' _he thought sighing.

Before he started to get ready for bed.

This Saturday

With Sasuke

The big day has arrived Sasuke was in his room, wearing a nice formal tuxedo when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

And the door opened to reveal his brother.

"So you decided to go to the wedding" Itachi said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"You want me to take you to the church?" Itachi asked.

"No I'll drive myself" Sasuke said.

"Fine I'll see you at the church" Itachi said as he closed the door and left.

After making sure that both Itachi and his parents left, Sasuke looked out the window to see Itachi pulling his car out of the driveway, followed by his parents. After they left, Sasuke left his room and went to the garage and climbed into his car and started to run the engine.

But when he looked at his gas tank, he saw that it was empty.

'_Damn it' _he thought as he got out of his car and started to run.

**I'm so rushed off my feet (oh-oh)**

**Looking for Gordon street**

**So much I need to say**

Sasuke has so much to say so much to Naruto like his feelings for him.

**I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day**

**Coz she's so right for me (oh-oh)**

**Her daddy disagrees**

**He's always hated me**

**Coz I never got a J.O.B**

He recalled the time when he came to Naruto's house and Naruto's father didn't like Sasuke because Sasuke's family own a huge business meaning that he doesn't work.

**Coz she's mine**

As he arrived at the church and just in time because they were in the middle of the vows.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he saw him.

**And I'm glad I crashed the wedding**

**It's better than regretting**

**I could have been a loser kid**

**And ran away and hid**

**But it's the best thing I ever did**

**Coz it's true love that lasts forever**

**And now we're back together**

**As if he didn't met her**

**So looking back**

"Uchiha what are you doing here?" Neji asked

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he continued to stare at Sasuke.

**I'm glad I crashed the wedding**

**The neighbors spread the word (damn)**

as he saw the people in the church whispering.

Then he ran and punched Neji and took Naruto away and they both left the church.

**My mom cried when she heard**

**I stole my girl away**

**From everybody gathered there that day**

**And just in time**

**And I'm glad I crashed the wedding**

**It's better than regretting**

**I could have been a loser kid**

**And ran away and hid**

**I said I'd do it and I did**

**Coz it's true love that lasts forever**

**And now we're back together**

**As if he never met her**

**So looking back**

**I'm glad I crashed the wedding**

**So please stop being**

**Mad at me for taking her away**

**Coz anyway she didn't want to stay**

**So believe me when I say**

**She's glad I crashed the wedding**

**It's better than regretting**

**The ring she got was lame**

**She couldn't take the pain**

**She didn't want a silly second name**

**And now we're back together **

**You might as well forget her**

**And walk away**

'_He's mine Hyuuga' _Sasuke thought.

as he continued to drag Naruto.

**She's glad I crashed the wedding**

**It's better than regretting**

**(it's better than regretting)**

**The ring she got was lame**

**She couldn't take the pain**

**She didn't want a silly second name**

**(no, no, no, no)**

**Coz true love lasts forever **

**(true love lasts)**

**And now we're back together**

**You might as well forget her**

**And walk away**

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Yeah what?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad that you came" Naruto said

"You're glad that I crashed it and took you away?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am, I was going to run from the church before the I dos come because I don't love Neji" Naruto said.

"besides it pains me to marry someone I don't love when I love someone else who I made a promise to marry him since we were little" he said.

"You remembered? I thought you forgot" Sasuke said.

"You know me I can never forget something that we both made" Naruto said.

As the two stopped running and Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

**She's glad I crashed the wedding**

Back at the church

Neji was being healed by Hinata.

"Well Sasuke-kun had one hell of a punch he left Neji with a nice black eye" Sakura said as she stared at her girlfriend healing her cousin.

"You were right Kitty" Itachi said.

"Yeah like I said before" Kitty said.

"besides you were right too" she said.

_Flashback_

"_What is it?" Itachi asked._

"_Naruto doesn't love Neji, he still loves Sasuke" Kitty said._

"_he's in pain right now with accepting to marry Neji" she said._

"_Why doesn't he break the engagement?" Itachi asked._

"_Because he thought that Sasuke forgot the promise they both made" Kitty said._

"_I know Sasuke, he doesn't forget a promise especially if it's with Naruto" Itachi said._

"_I just want Naruto to be happy" Kitty said._

"_He'll be happy if it's Sasuke" Itachi said._

"_I guess you're right" Kitty said._

_End of flashback_

'_They're happy now' _thought Itachi and Kitty smiling.

Then Kitty's best friend Kymmie came over to them sand said.

"Say you two might want to calm your parents especially Minato"

"We'll go calm them down" Kitty said.

"Alright, well gotta check on Neji" Kymmie said as she left to check on her brother.

As soon as Kymmie left, Kitty stood up.

"Well better go calm my folks down" she said as she headed towards her parents.

"Hn" Itachi said as he too stood up and headed towards his parents to calm them down.

'_good luck you two' _both Itachi and Kitty thought as they calmed their parents.

With Sasuke and Naruto

The couples were at the Uchiha mansion, in Sasuke's room lying on the bed after they made love and now enjoying the afterglow.

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"I love you" Naruto said.

"I love you too" Sasuke said.

As they began to kiss again.

The end.

**Kitty: hey I hope you all enjoyed it, it's my first songfic**

**Neji: I got a black eye because of the songfic**

**Kitty: just be glad it's just a black eye**

**Neji: Hn**

**Kitty: (eyes twitch) idiot…anyway what are you doing here?**

**Neji: just feel like it.**

**Besides have you seen Gaara?**

**Kitty: oh…uh he's uh (mutters something)**

**Neji: what was that?**

**Kitty: I said he's tied up in the next room**

**Neji: why?**

**Kitty: uh I uh I uh tied him up**

**Neji: why?**

**Kitty: he wouldn't stop eating cookies so I had to tie him up so he wouldn't go berserk are you happy**

**Neji: when did you tied him up?**

**(in comes Itachi)**

**Itachi: since yesterday…oh and you might use that opportunity if you catch my drift**

**(Neji walks out of the room)**

**Kitty: really?**

**Itachi: what? Sasuke is doing the same thing to Naruto**

**Kitty: did you tied up Naruto?**

**(Itachi nods his head)**

**Kitty: why? I need him**

**Itachi: (shrugs shoulders) what for?**

**Kitty: to tell the reviewers**

**(Itachi wraps arm around Kitty and pulls her to him)**

**Itachi: review and you will get a hug from Naruto and Gaara**

**(then lifts Kitty and drags her out of the room while the yells at him)**

**(Kymmie comes in the room)**

**Kymmie: you'll get a cookie if you review as well**


End file.
